The present invention generally relates to a rack assembly for holding components and, more particular, to a rack assembly for holding industrial components, such as vehicle components, including class A components, furniture components, computer components or the like, in a manner to preserve the integrity of each component.
When assembling products, such as a vehicle, a computer, furniture, or the like, the assembly line workers need quick access to the pre-assembled parts or components that are to be installed in or on the product so that the assembly line flow is unimpeded by the flow of parts. In order to have a large supply of these pre-assembled parts, smaller parts are typically stored en masse in totes which are positioned adjacent the assembly line for easy access by the line worker. Totes are typically plastic open top containers which are mounted on rollers so the totes can be quickly and easily moved to the assembly line to supply the parts and moved from the assembly line to replenish the supply in order to maintain a generally constant supply of parts.
Some pre-assembled parts, such as vehicle class A components, however, are vulnerable to damage and are not well suited for conventional tote storage, in which parts are stored en masse. For example, class A components must be free of scratches, nicks or mars when installed into a vehicle. In conventional tote storage, contact between the parts is inevitable absent some sort of barrier and such contact can and often results in damage. In an attempt to resolve this problem, some components are individually and/or separately wrapped before placement into a tote. When wrapped, the components do not directly contact the other components which substantially reduces, if not eliminates, scratching, nicking or marring. However, hand wrapping each individual component is time consuming and, as a result, expensive. In addition, when a part is pulled from a tote, the line worker must first lift the part, which in some cases may exceed the maximum recommended weight for lifting, unwrap the part, and then discard the wrapping and dividers. On a part-by-part basis, the additional weight and handling and preparation time may seem insignificant but on a volume basis, the additional weight, wrapping preparation time, and additional handling time significantly increases the stress on the assembly line workers and the assembly time.
Consequently, there is a need for a storage device that will provide a cost efficient method for holding a plurality of pre-assembled industrial components, such as computer components, furniture components, vehicle components, including class A components, while providing easy access to each individual component for installation. In addition, there is a need for a storage device that will provide the above advantages and, further, will protect the individual components from contact with other components and, therefore, protect the components for damage all in a manner that will permit a constant flow of parts and will reduce the handling time and, further, will eliminate excessive lifting.
According to the present invention, a rack assembly for holding a plurality of industrial components is provided that holds the components in such a manner that the components are readily available for installation in an assembly line and, further, are protected from damage. In preferred form, the rack individually supports each components to essentially eliminate contact between the components and, furthermore, supports the components in a carrier assembly which permits easy access to all of the components.
In one form of the invention, a rack assembly for holding industrial components includes a frame and a carrier assembly. The frame includes at least one upper support and is adapted to rest on a generally horizontal support surface. The carrier assembly is suspended from the upper support and is adapted to support a plurality of industrial components in a spaced, vertical arrangement. The carrier assembly is slidably mounted to the upper support and is movable between a stored position within the frame and an extended position whereby the industrial components are easily accessible for retrieval.
In one aspect, the rack assembly includes a plurality of the carrier assemblies. In other aspects, the carrier assembly includes a plurality of holders for holding the industrial components. For example, the carrier assembly may include opposed sides with the holders being arranged on at least one side. Preferably, the holders are arranged on both sides to increase the capacity of the carrier assembly. Preferably the holders comprise pockets, for example pockets arranged in rows and columns. Furthermore, the pockets are preferably configured from a flexible substrate to gently cradle the respective industrial components. For example, the flexible substrate may comprise a fabric material.
In yet other aspects, the frame includes a plurality of generally vertically arranged members and a plurality of generally horizontally arranged members which interconnect the vertically arranged members to form the frame, with the upper support being defined by a plurality of the horizontally arranged members.
In yet further aspects, the carrier assembly is slidably mounted to the upper support by an extendable member. The extendable member, for example, may comprise an extendable rail. Preferably, the frame includes a pair of upper horizontal members, with the extendable rail including a fixed portion, which is mounted between the pair of upper horizontal members, and an extendable portion which is movable along the fixed portion. The carrier assembly is mounted to the extendable portion so that the carrier assembly can be moved with respect to the fixed portion and the frame from its stored position to its extended position.
In another form of the invention, a rack assembly for holding industrial components includes a frame and a carrier assembly which is suspended between an upper support and a lower support of the frame. The carrier assembly is adapted to support a plurality of industrial components in a generally vertical arrangement and is slidably mounted to the upper support and lower support. The carrier assembly is movable between a stored position within the frame and an extended position whereby the industrial components are easily accessible for retrieval.
In one aspect, the carrier assembly preferably includes a plurality of holders for individually holding the industrial components. Preferably, the rack assembly includes a plurality of the carrier assemblies with each of the carrier assemblies being movably mounted to the upper support and lower support. In preferred form, each of the carrier assemblies is independently movably mounted to the upper support and the lower support, so that each carrier assembly may be selectively moved between its stored position and its extended position.
In further aspects, the holders comprise pockets, with each of the pockets including an upper access opening. In this manner, the industrial components can be inserted into and retrieved from the pockets through the upper access opening. In preferred form, the pockets are configured from a flexible substrate, such as fabric material, to gently cradle the industrial components.
In yet another form of the invention, the rack assembly for holding vehicle components includes a frame and a carrier assembly suspended between the sides of the frame. The carrier assembly includes a plurality of holders for individually supporting a respective plurality of industrial components in a generally horizontal, spaced arrangement and is slidably mounted to the sides of the frame. The carrier assembly is movable between a stored position within the frame and an extended position whereby the industrial components are easily accessible for retrieval from the holders.
These and other advantages, purposes and objects will be more apparent from a review of the drawings and the description which follows.